Cuz the chicks dig it
by Callie from the Party
Summary: so the flock have decided they want to settle down but they find a mysterious looking girl who.....FangOC maxOC IgOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: People I don't own this if I did I would have mega bucks k? Only the plots mine none of the Hott Fang, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, or Angel are mine they belong to JP**

Fangs POV

I was listening to my new iPod that I got at some Wal-mart with Max's bank card, it came stocked with a ton of songs. Usually I don't like some of them, but heres my favorite one.

Hey yall watch this!

Daddys belt, mamas drapes (Sounds like me!!)  
Standin tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin cool in my superman cape(Who needs a cape Ive got wings!)  
I told the neighbourhood girls  
Said hey yall, watch this  
My fate was a broken arm  
And my reward a one day kiss (Yeah)  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it (They do man they really do)

Scars heal... glory fades  
And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it

Oh yeah  
Mmmm

Black top road, learner permit (Wish that was me)  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin fast, but I didnt see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn (Oh man)  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmers daughter (Yeah, but only if she was Max…..did I just think that??)  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it (Oh yeah!!)

Scars heal... glory fades  
And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it

Oh yeah  
Ohh, oh

Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
And then sit back and watch your life begin, cause

Scars heal... glory fades  
And all were left with are the memories made  
Yeah pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah, lifes short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it

Scars heal... glory fades  
And all were left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It dont matter if you lose or ifyou win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
Oh yeah  
Chicks dig it  
Mmm  
The chicks dig it  
Ah, hey, aw yeah  
The chicks dig it

I got this scar when I was three years old showing off for the girl next door  
On my tricycle  
And the on over my eye, well I got that back in 82 jumpin off the train  
Tressele bridge  
But I got the girl, hah, oh  
The chicks dig it!

At the end of the song I saw Max looking at me, "What?"

"Um, Fang you were singing about some chicks digging whatever. And then you said something about me," she shot back. Awwww crappppp this is gonna suck ass.

Max POV

"MAXXXXX, CAN WE LAND?? I'm tired and hungry and there's a town down there and look a little pasture can we land there," Nudge was rambling on. I looked up and saw it was getting dark.

"Alright guys down to that field." As we touched down I saw some girl with blackish blue wings come towards us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Its my first ever but Ive got big plans for it. Review!!

FG


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with the wings was coming closer and I was tensing up. The new comer wasn't really walking or flying she was on a horse. As she came up to us I noticed she was more muscled than Max, her face unreadable, mysterious. She had on a Hurley tee, dark jeans, boots, and spurs. "You realize your trespassing on Private Property," she said. Her horse nickered at her and she leaned down and whispered something in its ear. "Who the hell are you to be talking my flock and I could take you and Fatty over there in less than a heartbeat," Max spat at her. Girl whistled and several Labrador retrievers came up behind her ready to fight, she reached behind her back and pulled out a 12gauge shotgun. "Think you're tough do you, just because you have wings? This is Cavalari land and you either state you business comin' here with either me or my dad or my bro, or you get shot down torn to shreds and eaten by my buds here."

Cayla (New Girl) POV

I had brought out my gun, I really didn't want to do that, but they needed to get off our land or I shoot. The lead chick looked at her flock. What the hell was a flock? Anyways, and she said, "Im Max, he's Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. We landed to get a bite from our packs. We also were looking for a permanent place to stay." Place to stay..." Cayla trailed off, " Y'all wanna come house with me we've got plenty of room. By the way, Im Cayla." Cayla smiled at them.

3RD POV

Her blue-green eyes flickered at them, she swung off her horse and patted it while talking to it, "Good girl, Kryptonite." Cayla whistled again and the yellow lab padded over to her, "This is my dog, Shadow. Don't worry, he's friendly." Cayla laughed while the flock gave her a weird look, she seemed to have a thing with animals. The dog seemed to be talking back to her.

Max

_Max, there are extra voices in her head. I think one of them is the dog. _ Angel was looking at me worry etched into her face.

_Uh, I'll ask her about it. Not now, we have to get her to trust us. I don't trust her, she seems too friendly, she's laying too much out on the table for us to see. _I was more thinking this to myself but I thought it towards Angel to let hr know my plan.

_**Hello Max.**_

_Oh, its you. What do you want? _ I really hate the freaking voice, popping in where it isn't wanted.

_**I see you've met Cayla, or Calli as she prefers to be called. She's vital in your quest to save the world. Max are you listening.**_

_Not really. _ I had pulled out of the conversation when I felt a cold, wet something on my hand. Looking down I saw Shadow-I think that's it's name-I reached out to pet the dog but it went running towards Calli again.

Fang POV

JOURNAL

Oh my gods why did I even start this stupid journal. I guess its easier than to tell things to than a person. Well, I kinda like that new girl, Cayla. I forgot to knock before going into hers and Max's room and saw her and Max in sports bras and Max had on a pair of normal underwear, but Calli (She likes to be called that) had on mini boxers almost. ...I think shes not very fond of me, she avoids me. OH AND WE HAVE TO GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL.

Fang

I had decided me and my iPod were going for a run, but Calli had that in mind herself. So we ran together us, our iPods, and her Lab, Shadow. Looking toward the sky she let out a curse word so bad even I didn't talk like that. That could only mean one thing. Erasers.

Calli POV

Shit, erasers were attacking, Im in running clothes, and in no mood to fight, and I dont have my shotgun. Before I could open my wings there were about thirty of them on us. I took a roundhouse kick to a few and Shads was holding his own and so was Fang. So I shouted, "MOVE YOU WHITE ASSED PUPPIES. WERE MOVING OUT. Heeell yeah." With that Shadow, Fang, and I snapped open their wings and flew up. Fang was wide eyed, "What," I asked slowly. "Its just I haven't seen a normal pup with wings."

"Lover boy, I aint normal. I can read minds, fly, and talk. A few secret things only this girl knows of," Shadow retorted. It wasn't over yet Erasers were closing in fast again. I received a blow to the back. Which after that I blacked out.

A/N REVIEW!! Pleaseeeeee Mr. Button dont bite he snuggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh my gosh guys Im super super sorry I took so long to update, I got a huge writers block and now I've got some ideas to work on my story with yay.**

**BabySuni: Nope I didn't write that song, Chris Cagle did. Its 'Chicks dig it.' One of my favorite songs.**

Fang POV

I could hear something drop behind me, I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was another Eraser. A feral growl was being emitted from Shadow's throat, he's pissed. At what? Finishing the last of the Erasers that surrounded me, I spun around and saw Shadow crouching over her with Erasers on all sides. "Are you gonna watch, or are you going to help, Birdboy?"

3RD Person

"I could say the same, Bird-dog. Oh, that doesn't work does it, since you're a Lab and they are bird dogs," Fang was rambling until each of the Erasers went to attack them. He leaned over and scooped up Calli and snapped open his black wings to take off.

With a quick push down of his wings he took off. The Erasers didn't seem to want to follow. He was up in the air with the mutt behind him.

"Boy? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna DO?" He would have ran his hand through his hair, but he was holding a beautiful girl and didn't want to drop her back into the Eraser's clutches. "God damn Erasers. They ruin--" There was a loud cry below. Looking down each of the Erasers were dying from absolutely nothing, they were scratching at the back of their necks. Their brands. Max had seen Ari's. They must burn when they...expire.

Fang soared back to the mansion of a place he now called home. He had left his window open and soared through it. His room was all black with the radio on, walking over to his bed he laid Calli on it.

_Angel, _Fang thought. _I know you're reading my mind. Tell Max to get in here._

A few minutes later Max came in and gasped. "What the frick did you do to her?"

Fang couldn't believe that she suspected HIM of doing something. "You think this was me?" he questioned her. "I can't hurt her, I can't hurt any girl." It was against his whole being. Iggy, having heard the argument was standing in the doorway laughing along with Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. Gazzy wasn't laughing, he was completely confused.

"What? Why is this so funny?" Gazzy looked up at his best friend for an answer.

"Dude, it's so obvious. Fang-o here likes the new girl." Calli had heard the whole conversation, she had woken up around when Fang was telling Max to come see her. A smirk played at her lips and her eyes fluttered open. It was Angel who noticed she was awake and squealed. Fang gave them each a stern look, "guys, the erasers are expiring. This may mean we are goin to expire." Calli shot up in the bed and then fell back, unconscious once more.

The flock looked at her, none of them breathing. All of them waiting to see if she would wake again. She didn't.

A knock sounded from the other side of the door, it was followed by a deep, "Calli? Fang? Ange? Hello?" Calli's dad had heard the commotion of all the laughter and Max and Fang arguing. He opened the door and glared at Fang.

Fang POV

_Why is it always me they glare at?_ I watched as Calli's dad went to look at his daughter. "What did you do, boy?" Mr. C said ice dripping from his words. A growl emitted from the man's throat.

A feral growl that scared the bajeebers out of me. "Sir? Did you just growl?" This was bad, I knew it. There was something that shouldn't be in this family. Max was tensing behind me, I could feel it. She was ready to fight.

"Er-yes. Yes, I did growl I have to tell you Im part--

**A/N I love you guys. Yay cliffie! If you guys have ideas just let me know. I don't really know where this is going but hey Im all for ideas**

**Cayla **


End file.
